These days RFID tags are commonly used for the identification, monitoring and management of objects. The systems using RFID technology allow automated and more rapid management of objects in many fields.
Such RFID tags are presented in different forms and more particularly in adhesive form. The RFID adhesive tag is bonded onto a wall of the object to be identified by means of an adhesive agent.
An RFID tag is generally composed of an antenna and a chip coupled to this antenna. One or more items of identification data are recorded in storage means present in the chip.
When in adhesive form, the RFID tag contains a so-called identification layer, constituted by the RFID antenna and the chip. An adhesive agent is applied onto the identification layer and is intended to produce an adhesive bond between the identification layer and the wall of an object to be identified. This adhesive agent is hidden by a layer, hereinafter called the backing layer, which must be removed before applying the tag onto the wall of the object to be identified. The RFID tag is put in place using a layer, hereinafter called the transfer layer, present on the side opposite to the backing layer with respect to the identification layer. The transfer layer and the identification layer are bonded to each other.
Putting the RFID tag in place on the wall of the object is carried out as follows. The backing layer is removed. The identification layer is bonded onto the wall of the object by means of the transfer layer. Once the identification layer is bonded onto the wall of the object, the transfer layer is unstuck from the identification layer.
However, these adhesive RFID tags have drawbacks. Unsticking the transfer layer is often accompanied by a degradation of the identification layer, and more particularly of the antenna and/or the chip.
Moreover, in certain adhesive RFID tags, the identification layer can also contain data printed on the identification layer, such as the adhesive RFID tag described in document U.S. Pat. No. 6,163,260. In this case, unsticking the transfer layer can also damage the printed data so that the data are illegible after unsticking the transfer layer. When the identification layer is damaged, the RFID tag must be replaced.
A purpose of the present invention is to overcome the aforesaid drawbacks.
Another purpose of the invention is to propose a more robust adhesive RFID identification tag.
Finally, another purpose of the invention is to propose a matrix of adhesive RFID tags that is more practical to arrange on a set of objects to be identified.